Claw and Blade
by The Fresh Prince of Gotham
Summary: The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall are under siege, and by their own goddess no less. Diana has to step up to the plate and help them out but she can't do it alone. Follow Wonder Woman as she recruits a team and eats cookies. Rated M for blood, swearing and murder, and that's just the first chapter. It'll only get worse kids, so buckle up.
1. Introductions

_**A/N – Were I actually able to continuously keep up with fanfiction, I would establish my own DC fanfiction universe continuity.**_

 _Themyscira. Also known as Paradise Island. Home to the warrior women known as the Amazons, as well as the home of_

"Diana! **Diana!** "

 _Diana Prince, the not-so-secret alter ego of Wonder Woman._

 _Queen of the Amazons._

 _Total badass and most likely more than a bit kinky._

"Calm yourself, my sister. What troubles you so?"

"It is the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall! They have sent word that one of their goddesses… By Gaia, she has lost her mind, my queen! Or poisoned by darkness! It is Bastet the cat goddess. She is cursing the Bana-Mighdalls and sending terrible storms and creatures to their lands. I fear she may actually come to Earth and slaughter them in person!" Diana blinked momentarily then shook her head. "One more time?"

"Bastet has gone crazy and is threatening the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall for seemingly no reason, my queen." Diana sat back processing this new information. Obviously, this was a terrible event and she wanted to help all her sisters, even those who didn't particularly want her help, nor the help of the Amazons. Yet, she could not merely rush in and defeat a god. Relations with the rogue Amazons were strained as it is, and while many lives would be saved, a stunt like this would seem standoffish and grandiose and further the dislike towards her, possibly sparking civil war. A civil war Diana may lose. The Bana-Mighdall Amazons were all of the brutality and rage of the Themysciran Amazons with none of the self-restraint and compassion. All this said however, _they_ came to _her_ for help.

What is a girl to do?

* * *

 _Bana-Mighdall. Also known as Bana-Mighdall. Home of the rogue Amazons._

"Stay on them, sisters! We will have victory this day!"

 _Antiope._

 _Queen of the Amazons, but not those Amazons, the other Amazons._

 _Tol, swol and beautifol. Too occupied with being mad at the Themysciran Amazons to be kinky._

"Yes! Cut them down, warriors!" commanded Antiope. The two 14-feet high bobcats crunched to the hot, silky sand underneath them and there they lay, motionless. A cry of joy and relief erupted from the brutal desert soldiers. Antiope climbed up onto the corpse of a bobcat and addressed her subjects, her family, her friends. "Sisters of the desert! We have slain more of Bastet's foul beasts once again! Though we are at odds with our sisters of the island, sisters they still are, and we ally with them if we are to stop this curse! For now, however, we celebrate another glorious victory!" A twinge of sadness and guilt crept into Antiope's voice as a tear slid down her cheek. "I wish it would not have to come to the execution of one of our goddesses. Bastet has only been good to us since we left Themyscira. Yet - and sisters, if you feel as I do, you know it pains me greatly to say this - this dark future may come to light." A wave of sad murmurs and gentle sobbing wept through the crowd of bloodied fighters. "Bastet has been like a mother to us, her lost children. So, before we celebrate victory over that which has threatened our home, let us pray that we may find whatever evil has poisoned our goddess' heart, caused her to send the threat and tear them down in furious vengeance."

With that, the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall joined hands, sank to their knees, and prayed to a god who has forsaken them.

* * *

 _Cult Temple. An unknown and uncharted jungle. Which means I was too lazy to come up with a base of operations because the DC Comics Encyclopedia didn't have one listed._

The temple was deathly silent. As it should be.

The relics were undisturbed. As they should be.

The sacred texts were organised and catalogued appropriately. As they should be.

Everything was normal.

Everything was as it should be.

Why, then, did the priest feel uneasy?

Everything was normal. He should stop worryi-

And with that single noise, everything was not as it should be. Chuma knew this noise. He prayed day and night, non-stop he would never hear this noise again, and he prayed he was not hearing it now. His prayer was granted and the temple fell silent once more. Chuma stood completely still for a solid 10, 20, 30 minutes listening to his own war drum of a heartbeat, being smothered in the sound of his own breathing until eventually, he shook himself clear and breathed a sigh of relief. No. Just a trick of the ears. The gods having a jest at his expense. The wind blowing a touch more ferociously outside than normal. Chuma exhaled sharply and smiled. "Chuma, you are going to kill yourself, man." He said to himself. There was another smile too, this one vicious, and hidden in a voice.

"Hello, Chuma. Long time, no see. Poor choice of words." Chuma screamed and leapt to the ground, crawling backwards hurriedly in unshakeable terror. _**"** **PLEASE! NO! I BEG OF YOU MY LADY, DO NOT KILL ME!"**_ She looked down in boredom at the snivelling thing in the corner. "Get up you pitiless fool." Chuma leapt up with such vitality, it was hard to imagine him as the crying, hunched figure he was only a second ago. She adjusted Chuma's robes, wiped his face and patted him on the shoulder like a loving mother doting on her son. "Oh stop worrying, Chuma. I'm not here to kill you." she assured him jovially. Chuma wiped away the remainder of his tears. "You... you aren't?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly let out a deep sigh through her nose. "Chuma..." she began, but thought better of it. "Just get me the damn plant." She uttered tiredly. Chuma trembled, then collapsed to the ground, muttering. "What? Speak up, Chuma." Chuma remained bowed but spoke clearer. "The plant is gone." Chuma didn't even scream. He didn't have time. One moment he was on the floor cowering, the next he was up against the wall. She gripped his neck so tightly, her nails drew blood. She leaned slowly into his face. "What... pray tell, the _fuck_... do you mean... it's _gone_?" Chuma smacked at her hands and she loosened her grip only enough for him to talk. He gasped for what little air he could then rambled. All the while blood trickled down the side of his neck. "Soldiers... raided temple... while I was on pilgrimage... only took plant... think they heard of ritual... want more like you!"

She considered this for a moment, then smiled and slowly dragged her tongue up Chuma's neck ensuring every drop of blood was savoured, flicking the tip of her tongue up a little at the end in order to get the last little flecks.

 _Barbara Ann Minerva, also known as Cheetah._

 _Arch enemy of Wonder Woman and career criminal._

 _Why are all bloodthirsty women hot? 500% kinky._

"You've been a big help to me, Chuma." She dropped him. "Do you know where might I find these soldiers, mayhaps?" Chuma looked at her with begging eyes. "An encampment. A few miles east of here. I don't know if that's their main base but it's a start." Cheetah patted him on the head and leaned in. "Good boy." She whispered in his ear. Then, she stood, helped Chuma to his feet and slashed his throat open. As Cheetah walked out of the temple, she licked her fingernails clean. More blood would be spilled tonight, yes, but if her nails weren't squeaky clean by the end of it, why... She would simply die.

* * *

 _Gotham City Midtown. Home to the lowest - and highest - of criminals._

 _R.H. Kane Building, The Bowery. Home to_

"Batwoman."

 _Katherine "Kate" Kane, the secret alter ego of Batwoman._

 _One of Batman's many foot soldiers in the war against crime._

 _141lbs of kickass redheaded lesbianism and absolutely most definitely kinky._

"Hello, Catwoman."

 _Selina Wayne-Kyle, the somewhat secret alter ego of Catwoman._

 _The greatest thief in the world and occasionally her approximation of a hero._

 _Crazy cat lady and probably only a tiny bit kinky, despite the leather and the whip._

"This is Katherine Kane's apartment. Now, are you going to lie to me and tell me that you are not stealing from one of the most wealthy heiresses of Gotham?" A tense moment of silence between the two leather-clad ladies dragged by. "Maybe." The silence was broken by Selina, who crunched on a milk chocolate chip cookie she had liberated, along with several others, from the nearby jar. "I will have you know Batwoman, that being a thief and being hungry is a very dangerous combination. We could be liable to lash out when distracted." Batwoman reacted faster than light, pulling out her grapnel gun and firing before Catwoman could move. "You know, Selina..." Batwoman deftly caught the two cookies impaled on the grapple claw and immediately devoured one. "If you wanted some of my cookies, you could have just asked." The second was gone even faster than the first. Removing the wig and mask, Kate sat at the kitchen island and munched some more, placing the two items beside her. "Someone's hungry tonight." Selina remarked, slinking over to the other seat. "We don't really get the chance to make donut and coffee runs on the other side of the law either. Mags has got it so good, you would not believe. But I'm not the only hungry lady in this house. Vey'z mir, Sel, you should have seen her last Sabbath. She devoured that cholent like it was nothing. And God knows she can't get enough of my shakshouka with potato latkes." The two burst into laughter. "Ahh, what I wouldn't give for at least a vending machine on the yacht." Selina stopped halfway through chewing. "Don't you mean a Batyacht?" They looked at each other for a split second and burst into uproarious laughter once more.. "You have too much money." Without hesitation, Kate walked across the room, retrieved a wallet and slid 5 $100 bills to Selina. "There. Now I have $500 less." The Cat almost spit out her cookie. "You're insane. And true. About what you said earlier. I could have asked for cookies. But what would be the fun in that?"

"It's just common courtesy, Mrs. Wayne-Kyle. May I come in and feast on these milk chocolate chip cookies with you, Mrs. Kane?" Kate and Selina exchanged looks. Kate was the first to break out of her stupor. "Uhh... Sure... Wonder Woman... Ma'am... You... Uh... Come in. Or glide in. I guess." Diana floated over the balcony and gently set down, leaving her sword and shield out in the cool night air. "I understand it is not acceptable in your society's customs to bring deadly weapons into a household." She rested a hand on Kate's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Call me Diana. Please. Oh, careful!" Diana just managed to catch Kate by the lower back as the Bat collapsed. "Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty head there." Kate giggled a little as she realised her head was inches from the edge of the table. "No, we would not. Are all Amazons this strong or are your biceps just _special_?" An atmosphere of warmth and calm seemed to flow from Diana as she smiled more. "Katherine Kane, you are a married woman. Flirt with me more, and I will hit you so hard, your silly little pointy ears will fall right off." "Then maybe you shouldn't be so damn _attractive_." They both chuckled as the Amazon retrieved a cookie from the jar and took a test bite. Her eyes widened slowly and she murdered the rest of it. "By Gaia, these are as delicious as they look!" Kate sat down and tried to regain her composure while Selina talked. "Any particular reason for this surprise visit? Also, the way you're going through those cookies, you'd think Paradise Island doesn't have them." Diana, who by now, was on her fourth cookie, mumbled "don't". A few crumbs littered her mouth. "Really?" Diana shook her head and swallowed. "Actually, Selina, I came to ask a favour of you."

There was a crunching as Diana munched into her fifth cookie.

 _ **A/N - Welp, that's all for today. I really enjoyed writing the Cheetah section, she's a cool cat. If - IF - I don't forget fanfiction exists and I continue this, the following chapters will be what happens with each character individually, carrying on from this ind of "overview" chapter. Originally, I was going to have Selina straight up rob Kate but I had Kate say "and now I've caught you with your hand in the cookie jar" and it occurred to me that would be a much better/funnier/cuter scene.**_


	2. Diana's Tale

_When last we left off, Diana had learned of her desert sisters being terrorized by one of their gods. Antiope and the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall took an oath of vengeance against the one responsible for compromising the most caring of their gods. Cheetah went on the hunt for a mysterious plant and Catwoman stopped off at Kate's for cookies. This is Diana's tale…_

Diana dismissed everyone from the royal chambers. She needed time to think. Of course, she was going to help. How could she not? But she could not lead with her heart. This required strategy. How many soldiers needed? Wait until Bastet shows up? Or go to Egypt and wait her out? _'Perhaps a walk to clear my head.'_ Diana left her chambers, excusing the guard for the day. She needed some fresh air anyway. She loved Themyscira but sometimes it seemed just too hot. On her stroll, she reached a room. It was a room she frequented at least twice a month, yet it was largely unfamiliar to her. She entered and walked up to the mannequin, lightly running her thumb over the silver eagle that sat on top of the bust of her outfit.

Indeed, she kept all her outfits here. The skirt and gold imprint of her ramshackle first outfit to the outfit that focused more on style with a leather jacket and jeans, to the heavier Amazonian battle armour and finally coming to the stronger, protective yet practical silver plating of the outfit she wore today. She missed wearing something that covered her legs, and the jackets too, but they ripped too easily. She paced around, inspecting the various attire she had worn over the years, smiling as she momentarily stopped at the biker outfit she had briefly worn in the 90s. It held sentimental value in Diana's heart. She considered it the… What was it Bruce called it? "Teen rebel phase"?... Of her long lifetime. She never really had one, and it was kind of fun, thinking back, even though Artemis took up the title of Wonder Woman. _That_ was a whole other experience for the Amazing Amazon.

 _'_ _To Hades with it.'_

She was Wonder Woman. Helping people is what she was born to do. These are people. They need help. Why question it? OK maybe she wasn't as 100% justice, law and order as Clark but take away the royal title and the powers. Take away Wonder Woman, and Diana Prince was, in essence, nothing more than a soldier.

 _'_ _So let's go fight a war.'_

Diana abruptly turned to get her outfit but stopped, a sudden idea putting a wry smile on her face. After all, just because you have powers, doesn't mean you can't have fun… Although, perhaps a re-dye first.

* * *

"It's fantastic!"

"I'm happy to be of service, my queen!"

Diana tugged on the snug jacket, slightly surprised to find it still fit after all this time. After fighting, training and exercising non-stop for 23 years, she was worried her muscles might have been too "buff and beautiful", as Black Canary had once put it, to fit the sleeves, silly as that may seem. Once blue with white stars and a golden W across the front, now red with gold stars and a silver W across the front.

She opted to leave out the star earrings. Seemed a bit ostentatious, looking back.

 _'_ _Great Hera, it's fun to be a teenager again!'_ Diana mused as she gathered up her trusty lasso, sword and shield. Gotham wasn't far, she could fly there easily, but she wasn't sure the jacket could handle it, so she took the invisible jet anyway, landing on the roof of the Hall of Justice. If she was going to fight a cat, she thought she might as well give the newlywed a second, belated wedding present. It was night by the time she arrived, and, naturally, it was raining. It was coming down hard, but she had been to Gotham many times before and by general standards, it was a gentle drizzle. She could have sworn she saw Bruce in the distance, but you could never be sure with him. And to make matters worse, not only was most of his family bat-themed heroes, one of his rogues was a bat-human hybrid, aptly (and, in Diana's professional opinion, uncreatively) named Man-Bat. Add that to the constant darkness, rain and occasional fog and it's a wonder the citizens of this poor city could see anything at all. She assumed growing up here gave you a natural immunity to whatever vision-obscuring phenomenon was occurring at a given time. So it was hard to tell the difference between everybody. Heading into the lounge of the grand hall, the space open to see for tourists, Diana set the teleporter coordinates for the Batcave and stepped in, enjoying the brief tickly stomach sensation as she was catapulted through space. At once, and all too quickly, she was greeting by the cacophonous commotion that had become standard in both the Batcave and Wayne Manor ever since Bruce hit Robin number three.

Dick Grayson, Nightwing, ( _'Aphrodite bless his soul'_ ) and Duke Thomas, the Signal, were trying – and failing – to keep the peace. Jason Todd, Red Hood, had some form of wrist blades and was duelling with Damian Wayne, Robin. Diana liked Jason the most. She had met him once, as a Robin, attended his funeral and had casually talked to him in the Batcave every now and then. He had a strong presence in her life, and she was glad of it. Cassandra Cain, Black Bat, Stephanie Brown, Spoiler and Harper Row, Bluebird, were cheering and throwing money at the fight. They didn't appear to have a favourite, they just seemed riled up. Barbara Gordon, Batgirl was rubbing her temples and trying to work. Tim Drake, Red Robin seemed to be unconscious, that was concerning. In his hand was a mug that had spilled coffee onto the floor. And of course, the man himself. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, off in the corner, looking bored as ever and not even trying to stop the fight. Diana loved this about him. He was someone who was able to stare down the likes of Superman, Darkseid and herself but he couldn't break up a fight between his children. She dropped her shield and the _clang_ of the impact on granite resounded through the cave with terrifying ferocity, snapping the attention of everyone in the room to her. Red Robin, apparently merely asleep, woke with a start.

"Jacket buddies!" Red Hood yelled after a brief pause. "Your form needs work!" Diana yelled back. Strolling up to Bruce, she asked "I was wondering where Mrs. Wayne-Kyle is." Bruce took her to the side in tired exasperation. "I don't know where Selina is but please, help me Diana! All my children are terrible. They only listen to Selina. She's definitely their favourite. Find her. Before it's too late for me. What happened to your outfit?" Diana shrugged. "I was feeling nostalgic. I will find your beloved, but if you ask me Bruce, you're doing OK. Then again, I wouldn't know anything about parenting." "Take on Donna Troy as a daughter and you will now how not OK I am doing." "Perhaps in another timeline, dear friend." Flashing a trademark smile and getting a group hug from the Batkids, she set off. She knew someone who may be able to help.

Diana had never regretted her delightful, albeit remarkably brief, fling with the Batwoman. It was fun while it lasted but then Batwoman met the police captain and suddenly, her heart was drawn elsewhere. Diana never harboured any hard feelings at this, though she was slightly upset. But they seemed made for each other, even more so than Batwoman and herself and their wedding was lovely. As well as the main wedding cake, they also had ice cream cake and she still loved her for that. Diana _cherished_ ice cream, in all its chilly, delicious forms. As she descended on the balcony of the penthouse apartment of the R.H. Kane building, she could hear conversation. Bruce's other half, it seemed, was here too. "You're insane." It had stopped raining a few minutes ago, and Selina's voice drifted on the cool night time breeze above the honking of horns and yelling of aggravated citizens. She had lived in New York for a time, but Gotham was the real City That Never Sleeps. "And true. About what you said earlier. I could have asked for cookies. But what would be the fun in that?"

"It's just common courtesy, Mrs. Wayne-Kyle." She commented, descending. "May I come in and feast on these milk chocolate chip cookies with you, Mrs. Kane?" Katherine Kane and Selina exchanged looks. Kate was the first to break out of her stupor. "Uhh... Sure... Wonder Woman... Ma'am... You... Uh... Come in. Or glide in. I guess." Diana floated over the balcony and gently set down, leaving her sword and shield out on the balcony, no longer able to fear the cruel process of rusting. "I understand it is not acceptable in your society's customs to bring deadly weapons into a household." She jested pleasantly, though she knew Kate probably had dozens of gadgets inside from Bruce Wayne's "funding" of Batman. She rested a hand on Kate's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Call me Diana. Please. Oh, careful!" Diana just managed to catch Kate by the lower back as the Bat collapsed. "Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty head there." Kate giggled a little as she realised her head was inches from the edge of the table. "No, we would not. Are all Amazons this strong or are your biceps just _special_?" An atmosphere of warmth and calm seemed to flow from Diana as she smiled more. "Katherine Kane, you are a married woman. Flirt with me more, and I will hit you so hard, your silly little pointy ears will fall right off." "Then maybe you shouldn't be so damn _attractive_." Kate retorted. They both chuckled as the Amazon retrieved a cookie from the jar. It seemed tasty enough, and had seen Alfred bring some for the Batkids while in the cave on League business, though she never really had the opportunity to sample these treats. Taking a test bite, her eyes widened slowly and she murdered the rest of it. "By Gaia, these are as delicious as they look!" Kate sat down and tried to regain her composure while Selina talked. "Any particular reason for this surprise visit? Also, the way you're going through those cookies, you'd think Paradise Island doesn't have them." Diana, who by now, was on her fourth cookie, mumbled "don't". A few crumbs littered her mouth. "Really?" Diana shook her head and swallowed. "Actually, Selina, I came to ask a favour of you."

There was a crunching as Diana munched into her fifth cookie. "Me?" Selina inquired, sounding more puzzled than she looked. "Well," began Diana, wiping her mouth with all the grace of a dead rat "not a favour per se, but a wedding present of sorts. I have to go and fight a god in Egypt, and was wondering if you'd like to come along." Selina almost collapsed herself at the bold request. "Diana, I'm a thief. So unless you want me to steal something then go as fast as my paws will carry me out of Egypt, I'm not going." The Amazonian shook her head. "Not to fight. There are lots of cats in Egypt, so I thought you'd like to come. I'll put you in a hotel far from where the battle would be and you can just sit and pet cats. I assumed this would please you, seeing as how you dress like a cat." Selina placed a hand on the table, steadying herself from the shock, taking a moment to keep her head in place. "Yes, I'd like that. A tip though? Don't bury your lead. You probably should have started with that. Diana chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I should have. I apologise." Selina took Diana's hand and patted it. "Ain't nothin'. Just gave me a scare is all." "Excellent! We leave tomorrow. I have business to take care of first." "What business?" "I have another cat to see."

* * *

Diana had given up on trying to attack Minerva in a stealth approach years ago. Her heightened senses were just too hard to bypass. Besides, Diana was a soldier. She got in the fight. Batman was the stealthy one. Even managed to sneak away from Clark a few times, Zeus knows how. Diana marched further into the jungle. "Chee…" But the shout was stuck in her throat. Dozens of men and women dead, throats slashed open by claws, no points for guessing whose. She shifted her feet, bullet casings spilling into a tiny trench in the mud, which on closer inspection, turned out to be a footprint. Tracing it back and re-enacting the scene, the soldiers were littered around the base, seemingly off-duty. Cheetah attacked, and they grouped together in a tight, outward facing circle, probably aiming in the trees. _'Smart…'_ A small bit of grief panged through Diana as she finished the thought. _'But ineffective.'_ The circle got bigger and scattered more again. Cheetah dropped into the middle of the circle and tore them apart from the inside. She didn't get all of them, the footprints continued. They tried to regroup but it was too late. "She slaughtered them one by one." A self-congratulatory slow clap emanated from the branches. "I know you were watching me Cheetah. Come down into the light."

"OK." Diana barely had time to react as Cheetah's claws threw up sparks off her shield. "Why are you dressed like a hooker?" The feral cat was goading her, she knew this, and she refrained from providing an opening, but it didn't stop the anger from bubbling up. "You wear no clothes whatsoever, Barbara." There was a hesitation in Cheetah's assault. "Touché." She noted before continuing. "Look, I'm not here to fight! I have not raised my sword to you once, have I? Barbara, be reasonable!" Cheetah listened but did not relent. "Go on." Diana took two steps up a tree then vaulted over her. "Would you just stop and we could talk?" Cheetah said nothing. Diana flew back, threw down her sword and shield, closed her eyes and prayed. "DAMN IT MINERVA, I NEED YOUR HELP!" There was a yelp and a slipping sound followed by a thud. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Cheetah lying flat on her back, not even attempting to get up. Leaning over her, Diana asked "are you OK?" The predator blinked for a moment and said "I'm sorry, I thought for a moment you need my help. I must be mistaken. Let me get up and we can hit each other more." As Cheetah rose, Diana confirmed what she had said and Minerva slipped back down again, this time landing sitting upright. Taking a seat beside her, Diana looked at her. "It is very muddy today, is it not?" "Mm. Why are you dressed like this?" Diana smiled. "An old outfit. I was feeling sentimental."

Cheetah rose once more, slowly, ensuring no convenient patches of mud were waiting. "Oh no, it's all in my fur!" she cried, quickly following it with a sharp "Something funny, Amazon?" Diana was on the floor in fits of giggles. "The sight of you is really quite amusing!" Shaking off the laughter, Diana extended a hand, pointing deep into the forest. "Come, I saw a river near here. You can – heh – you can wash off there." Cheetah grumbled something that almost sounded like a curse and stomped off grumpily. "No, it's fine, I have a place." Diana stopped dead. "You h- you have a place? You have a _place_? Barbara, did you just say you have a _place_?"

* * *

"Know this Amazon." Cheetah brought Diana to a small, abandoned, underground bunker she had claimed and now called home and took a shower. Diana was shocked to find out how different, yet how alike the two were. She owned several trophies of war, weapons, even a room with various outfits. Cheetah was in the last one, Diana outside browsing the bones the cat had "acquired" with fascinated disgust. "I'm only helping you because I need something in return. Don't worry, this will only take a minute. But after this entire debacle is over, we're done." Cheetah stepped out, revealing a leather bra and shorts with fingerless leather gloves and some type of fabric on her feet which looked like a sock that had the toe portion cut off. Diana could never see a relationship happen but she would be a fool to say she wasn't at least a tiny bit attracted to her in that outfit. "Do I make myself clear?" Diana was dangerously close to saying 'yes, mistress' but managed to refrain. "Crystal. You look… nice." Cheetah grunted disinterestedly but as she walked up the stairs of the Sub-Sahara, as Cheetah called it, Diana easily caught the bashful rapid swishing of her tail. _'Heh. Sub-Sahara. Bats live in caves; cheetahs live in the sub-Sahara. I get it.'_

"So what do you need me to do?" The two arrived at a large, steel door on the balcony of the instalment, a door that would not be out of place in a bank vault. "There is a plant behind that door, and I want it." Diana blinked. "You want me… to open a door." "Put it this way – you keep calling me Barbara: I'm not Barbara. I'm Cheetah. Barbara is the archaeologist who signed on for a blood ritual. I'm guessing you need my skills to help you defeat this cat goddess, right? Well, if I don't get that plant in the next 15 odd hours, I revert back to Barbara and she is quite unable to help you. Do you get it now?" Diana nodded. "And you are not strong enough to remove the door by force, nor do you have the skills to open it virtually." "Correct. I was an archaeologist, not a computer whiz. Don't worry about alarms. There's no one to respond." "Yes. Because you killed them all." Cheetah flipped back, springing off the railing into the trees, landing between two branches, laying against one, her feet propped up on the other, firing double finger guns at Wonder Woman and a grin to match. "Bingo." She purred. Diana groaned and made short work of the door, hooking her strong fingers in and ripping it off the hinges. Unexpectedly, no alarms went off. She shot Cheetah a look. "Oh, come now Diana, you don't really think I would assault a military base with disabling the alarms first. What kind of low class, two-bit villain do you take me for?" Cheetah dashed forward, seizing the plant. "Try anything Cheetah, and I won't hesitate to destroy that plant." Minerva made her eyes as big as they would go and stuck her bottom lip out. Putting the back of her hand on her forehead, Cheetah proclaimed innocently " _Moi_? Te trahit? _Jamais_!" "Deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu, minou!" Diana replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Me? Betray you? Never!" "Two people can play this game, kitty!" – Pyro_**

Cheetah growled territorially and went back to the Sub-Sahara.

* * *

Cheetah gagged as she downed the foul potion, but it was necessary, so she forced herself to keep it down. "Aren't you Amazons good for anything? Come on, you must have some magic that can keep me Cheetah forever." Diana stood from the table. "If you perform no less than perfection on this crusade, I will consider – **_CONSIDER_** – researching our archives and seeing if anything turns up." And with that, she was gone. Following her up, Cheetah saw no sign of her. "DIANA! WHERE'VE YOU GONE?!" Her reply came in the form of a sharp but broad wind, not unlike the kind you get from "An invisible jet." Cheetah mused. She stood there with her arms folded as the cockpit canopy swung open. "Yeah. Of course. Sure. Why not." Cheetah got in and looked around as they took off. A coffee machine, with a Wayne logo on it. She knew Wayne Enterprises well. Her need for their espressos was almost as strong as her need for blood. Two extra seats, some medical supplies. The basics, a few luxuries, but mostly bare. "Do you like it?" Diana asked, not taking her eyes off the sky. "It's… nice." "There's a bed built into the wall if you feel you must rest, and enough food for a few days." "Won't you need to sleep?" Diana leaned back. "I'm an Amazon." Cheetah thought she might as well, moved to the wall that was pointed out pressed firmly and sure enough, a Murphy bed slowly lowered itself down. Suddenly all too aware of how tired she was, Cheetah collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

 ** _A/N: Well shit, there it is. For Wonder Woman's new/old outfit, I went with the one she wore when Artemis was Wonder Woman for a bit in 1995, but I changed the colours, because they weren't vibing with me. I've set it as the picture for the story. For Cheetah, if you've seen Justice League Doom, you'll know which one I'm talking about._**


End file.
